Retour vers le passé
by reira-chan35
Summary: Environ 200 ans après que Naruto soit devenu Hokage,le clan Uzumaki prospère. La vie est devenue agréable sauf pour Tsunade. Surdouée,elle n'aime pas cette vie d'apprentissage. Jusqu'au jour où,à cause d'un petit problème,elle rencontre Minato,son ancêtre
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_ou quand vous racontez votre histoire, il vaudrait mieux qu'on sache qui vous êtes._

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tsunade Uzumaki. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis une des descendentes de Naruto Uzumaki. Plus précisément, il est mon arrière – arrière grand – père. Et Minato Namikaze est mon arrière – arrière – arrière grand – père.

Cela fait plus de 150 que le clan Uzumaki prospère. Il y a également beaucoup de... surdoués. Ce que j'ai l'honneur d'être pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents

Génial direz-vous? Non! Totalement nul! En plus de vous coller des heures d'entrainements chaque jours, on vous gueule dessus quand vous ne réussissez pas une certaine technique. Et là vous avez le commentaire du genre: « Mais lui, il a réussit à maitriser cette technique en tant de temps, et patati et patata »

Bref la vie est vachement géniale. Résultat: j'ai réussit à maitriser la technique de l'éclair jaune et le Rasengan à seulement 13 ans!

Ah, aussi, petite précision: Les filles ont des mariages organisés. Ce qui veut dire qu'à 13 ans je suis déjà promise à un con d' Uchiha. C'est pas que j'aime pas leur clan, mais lui (mon futur mariet ex j'espère) il est vraiment insupportable avec ses « Je suis le plus beau, je suis le plus fort, j'ai les deux sharingans, ... »

Je suis absolument fan de Minatooooo-sama (Il est fort, il est beau, il est intelligent, ...) et de Kakashi Hatake (rigueur dans le travail)

Donc moi, Tsunade Uzumaki,1m 55, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus (comme ceux de Minatoooo-sama), je vais vous raconter mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2: Le voyage

Chapitre 1: Le voyage

_ou quand on execute une technique, il faut être sûre de la maîtriser avant._

J'étais dans la forêt. C'est peut-être bizarre de se trouver là à 10 heures du soir pour une gamine. En fait, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper à une heure de torture avec le professeur particulier que j'avais.

Je savais bien que c'était inutil mais je pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les cours théoriques. La pratique, c'est bien mieux!

Pour ce genre d'escapade, j'utilisait souvent la technique de l'éclair jaune avec des balises temporelles que j'avais disséminé un peu partout dans la fôret. C'était vachement pratique pour échapper à tout les domestiques qui me cherchaient. Niark! J'en connais deux qui vont regretter de m'avoir enseigné cette technique. (sous-entendu, les parents de Tsunade)

-_Mademoiselle Tsunade!_

Et merde! On m'a retrouvé! C'est parti pour un petit voyage dans l'espace! Hop!

Zut! Y'a du avoir un problème car je suis exactement au même endroit. Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas...

Il fait jour!

Et merde qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi le soleil est au dans le ciel alors qu'il y a une seconde il faisait quasiement nuit? Je me serais endormie? Peu probable. Mais quoi alors?

Bon il faut que je rentre. Disparaître une heure ou deux, ça va mais plus, je crois que je vais me prendre l'engueulade de ma vie. J'ai laissé une balise à côté de la maison, je devrais pouvoir rentrer vite fait.

...

...

... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la retrouve pas?

...

JE SUIS PERDUE!

Je ne retrouve pas les balises! C'est quoi le délire!

Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Je pleurais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdue. Soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je fis un bon de 15 centimètre tout en me maudissant de ne pas avoir été assez attentive.

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi devait être jonin et je soupirais de contentement en voyant son bandeau fontal: celui de Konoha.

-Ça va, petite? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil, toute seule?

Ne pas lui crier dessus, ne pas lui crier dessus, ...

-Je ne suis pas petite... annonçais-je avec autant de calme dont j'étais capable en ce moment. Et... et... je me suis... perdue...

Il me regarda avec étonnement. Il devait pas trop croire à mon histoire, mais bon.

-Bon je vais te ramener au village.

Il m'attrapa le bras, me mit en sac à patates sur son épaule et commença à courrir malgré mes vigoureuses protestations.

Quand il me lacha enfin, nous étions devant la porte principale de Konoha.

-Allez. Nous allons voir l'Hokage. Il décidera de ton sort.

J'acquiécais. J'étais pas sûre de vouloir le rencontrer mais je crois que j'avais pas le choix. J'avançais suivie de très près par le ninja, toujours dans son trip de " 13-ans-et-criminelle-de-rang-S"*.

J'essayais tant bien bien que mal de me repérer dans cette ville dont je ne reconnaissais aucunes des rues, aucuns des batiments. Rien. Sauf un monument. Que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Le mont des Hokages.

Et je tombais sur le cul.

Aussitô le ninja s'approcha, ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation.

-Eh? Ca va petite?

Je ne fus même pas outrée par le surnom. Un seul mot franchit mes lèvres.

-... Trois!

Là, mon surveillant dût vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

-Euuuuh... oui?

_Reconnexion en cours, veuillez patientez, s'il vous plait.*_

Je levais la mains vers les têtes de pierres.

-... Trois! ... Trois!

Quand il compris enfin de quoi je parlais, il m'expliqua.

-Oui, ce sont les visages des trois Hokage, les trois ninja les plus forts qui ont succèdés au gouvernement de Konoha depuis sa création.

Puis il se retourna vers moi, dubitatif.

-Puisque tu viens de Konoha, comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas au courant?

-... Je suis au courant, mais... mais... TROIS!

Je regardais mes dois qui indiquais le chiffre que je répétais depuis une minute.

_Dites-moi que je rêve!_

Il me regarda vraiment bizarrement avant de soupirer.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais on nous attend.

Et il me repris en sac à patate. Je ne fis même pas le moindre contestations. J'était trop choquée. Trois têtes d' Hokage. Au lieu de six. C'était quoi le blème!

Ne me dite pas que je suis _revenue plus de 200 ans dans le passé!_

_Kami-sama, aidez-moi à me réveiller. Je suis en train de faire un horrible cauchemar._

_* _En référence à une fanfiction d'une amie où une fille à un petit problème du genre ^^

Si des gens veulent la lire, le titre c'est: "L'autre facette".

J'espère que vous aimez. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée pour le délai d'attente des chapitres. J'ai une connexion internet hypersécurisée parentalement. Je vais quand même essayé de publié le troisième le + rapidement possible.


	3. Chapter 3: rencontre avec le 3ème Hokage

Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec le Toisième Hokage

_Ou quand on rencontre une personne du troisième âge, vaut mieux la manipuler avec précaution._

Le ninja me reposa encore avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire, il me laissse tomber sur le cul).

-Lève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il, nous sommes attendus.

Je lui odéit, non sans grogner, les fesses en compotes. Je me figeais. Je rêvais où nous étions devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Mais... mais...

-Allez fais pas tant d'histoires et rentre!

Je lui obéit tant bien que mal. Ma mains tremblait telement que j'eu le plus grand mal à ouvrir la porte. Et je retombais sur le cul.

_J'avais vraiment le troisième Hokage devant moi!_

C'est juste quelqu'un censé être mort mais on peut passer ce détail sous silence...

... Kami-sama, c'est officiel je vous déteste.

Car vu l'âge qu'il a je suis quasiement sur que Minato-sama est un gosse voir pas né du tout.

Une voix trèèèèèèès délicate me tira de mes pensées.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore! Pourquoi t'es tombée cette fois?

-... Euh... rien... euh... rien du tout

-Bon. Hokage-sama, j'ai trouvé cette fille dans la forêt. Elle était seule mais portait le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Je l'ai donc ramené, mais que fait-on maintenant?

-Toute seule? C'est bizarre... Mais d'abord comment t'appelles-tu?

-...Euh... je... euh... m'appelle Tsunade... euuuh... Zuumaki...

Anagramme pourri!

-Ah? Je ne rappelle pas d'un nom comme celui-là. Mais il est possible que ma mémoire me fasse défaut.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre:

-Quel âge a-tu?

-Euuuuh... 13 ans...

-Ca veut dire que tu viens de passer des examens de chonin. Très bien, très bien. Masaki* va te ramener chez toi et ensuite nous verrons...

-Euuuuh...

-Oui?

-Y'a un petit problème par ce qu'en fait j'habite en...

_En dehors du village, dans le manoir du clan Uzumaki! Vous ne connaissez pas? C'est vrai qu'il était pas encore construit à votre époque!_

Réfléchit avant de parler, Tsunade!

-... nul part.

-Comment ça? Tu vis dans la rue? Me demanda le ninja.

Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, ou était la différence? Et puis là, j'avais pas le choix.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Bon amène-la dans une des chambres de l'aile de repos, Masaki. Ensuite reviens me voir.

-Bien Hokage-sama!

Il me poussa en dehors du bureau et m'emena de couloirs en couloirs, jusqu'à une porte. Il l'ouvrit et j'y entrait avec un peu d' appréhension.

Finalement ce n'était qu'une chambre normale. Il n'y avait pas grand chose mais c'était le nécessaire.

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Par mesure de précausion, je ferme la porte à clé.

Il fit demi-tour et en effet j'entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Une fois. Deux fois. Il était vachement prudent, ce mec! En attendant d'autres nouvelle, je crois que je n'allait pas résister à l'appel que me faisait ce lit moulleux. Je m'y laissait tomber et sombrais dans le sommeil.

_Pendant ce temps: _

Masaki revenait au bureau de l'Hokage et quand il y entra, le chef du village faisait une drôle de tête.

-Que se passe-t-il, Hokage-sama?

-J'ai fais quelques recherches sur cette jeune fille: Tsunade Zuumaki, 13ans... Et ce que j'ai trouvé me laisse sans voix.

-Qu'a-t-elle C'est une espionne d'un village enemi!

-Non.

-Mais alors, où est le problème?

-Je n'ai absoluement rien trouvé sur elle, comme si elle n'existait pas...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*Un nom un peu choisit au hasard...

Je sais s'il est très adapté à la fic...


End file.
